stars life with all the drama
by irochka
Summary: drama, school, friends, love...this is kinda my life but with real ppl only with teen titans names . hope you will like itplease read and review. With every new thing happening in my life, i will add chapters.Can't tell you the pairings right now


Hi guys!This is one true story about my life, so when something happen I will write a new chapter. Actually I just wanted everybody to know about my life, that's why I wrote it in here. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about everything.and i do not own teen titans

Starfire just came from Europe from little country, called Ukraine. She was excited about the new life and new adventures U.S. was giving to her. She couldn't wait for the beginning of the school year.

When the first day of school came-the weather was perfect-how can it not be! She was in Miami! She dressed up really quickly-she wore high hells, short black skirt, and black shirt. She couldn't wait to go to school already. Her dad took her to school that morning. She was a little scared- new school, new people, but she knew that everywhere people liked her, so it wasn't as scary as she thought.

Her homeroom lesson was computer typing and business technology. She entered the room and sat on the best spot she thought. The teacher was telling freshmen people about rules, respect, learning environment... She was listening, she has to, because she didn't know what was important, what wasn't.

Soon or later the bell rang, and she was to the next period-English honors. She was really smart, she already took chemistry, precalculous, biology, algebra and geometry in Ukraine, so it was really easy for her. She entered the room when the bell rang,

"Next time you can't come like that, or it will be tardy"-said English teacher.

"Whatever"-she thought. The first day was boring-all the stuff about the school respect, accomplishment, and other "non-important" things. Next period was Math-she took Geometry honors, because nobody let her to take precal or calculus because she was nine grader.

"whatever,"-she though-"it is going to be one easy grade for me!"

She met the first nice girl there-but they didn't talk a lot, only laughing. After the bell rang-it was awesome-it was lunch! This lunch wasn't as much fun as the other in the future. She was sitting alone and felt lonely-a lot of people met their friends from middle schools.

"Not a big deal"-Starfire thought-"I will have so many friends later"

The next lesson was science-she loved the teacher-she was really funny and friendly-and she could understand, like nobody else.

Her fifth period was World History-she took it too-but she was sitting in the back of the class, with 4 funny awesome girls: she noticed that one of them was at science too. She had so much fun passing notes and laughing at the stupid old teacher. History teacher was old annoying lady-that was always laughing, when it wasn't funny, or always staring at you for no reason. She was wearing stupid clothes-from 70's. One word-she was creepy!

-Wow, this is going to be the best lesson!-Starfire thought.-now, its Spanish 1 I think.

She came down to the first floor to her Spanish class.Her blonde teacher saw her and said"You look really cute!"

"thanx"she answered.She sat right infront of the black girl.At first it was ok-she wasn't racist, but in future only this black girl was saying bad things about her, and nearly fighting-just because she was smarter, cuter and more popular.

So, when Spanish ended –it was her first time on the bus. She always sat in the back-she knew it was always so much fun! She sat behind, but nobody talked a lot that day. She came home a little tired, and a lot excited!

"It was awesome, mom"-she said to her mom, and they talked about the school fun, friends, and other stuff.She went to bed really late that day, she couldn't get to sleep, and she had awesome dreams.

The weeks went on and on.She had a lot of friends-she met Raven-the girl from her science class, and history, Raven also had the same lunch. She met Terra-the girl she simly talked to at lunch about guys-Terra was laughing. Then there also were Jinx-the girl from her science class-she really didn't like her, but Raven were friends with her, so she didn't want any arguments. Her life was awesome and excited, and that day she was going to join diving and swimming team. She was looking so cute that day. Everybody was interested in her-she dived 3 years, she was from different country, and she was just awesome. Nice and kind to everybody! He saw the guy that she saw at her bus,He was diver.

"So, who is gonna try out today?-the coach asked.

A lot of people said "I", but Starfire couldn't try out that day-so she asked about the next day.

"Sure"-said coach.

The next day was usually awesome!The new feelings, new jokes, new people.

She remembered the guy-captain of swimming guys team-but she thought he was in college, though he was only senior-12th grader. On Spanish, last lesson, she took the bathroom pass, and on the way she met him.

"Hey, how r ya?"-he hugged her

"HEY!Good, u?"

"good, so you are going today to the swim practice?-he asked

"Sure"-she answered

"That's good!"-he hugged her again.

She smiled, said bye, and went to the bathroom.Something in him was something so warm, and she felt so…at home!She went to swimming practice that day. But instead of swimming, the coach put her in both diving and swimming. But she didn't mind, because she thought it was good for her body. On the diving she met guy-his name was beast boy.Beast boy-was gay guy, Though he was a kick-ass diver, and won the states for their school ones. She didn't know anyone except for Beast Boy and another girl, blackfire. But people at diving and swimming, already saw that she was funny and hyper and happy. Nobody ever saw her cry..yet…Nobody was as happy as she was, nobody cared about other as she did, that's why everybody liked her. She came that day excited and tired home.

"DAMN!i have so much homework"-she thought-"Who am I kidding, it will take me 2 minutes to do that"

She smiled.The school year was only beginning and she already had so many friends.

In a week she noticed that the guy from swimming began to kiss her on the cheek-his name was Aqualad. She had a crush on him, though they even didn't talk much. She just loved the warmth when he hugged her, the exciting feeling when she hold her hand. But she was confused, she didn't know if it was the way he was or he liked her. Raven knew about that, and supported Starfire in everything. The days were going on and on, but nothing special was going-except for Aqualad kissing her on the cheek-saying you are the best, when she was chearing for him, when he was swimming 500. She was happy that day, she came home so excited, that she couldn't sleep again.

One day she wrote I 3 you, just because she felt like that. And at lunch area, the random guy said: I love you 2. Starfire asked:so where is your writing?

He took a pen and wrote :I 3 you. Starfire smiled and said: now its better.

"What's your name?"-he asked

"Starfire"

"I am Cyborg, and this is my friend Robin"

"Cool"she answered.

"So, where are you from?" Robin asked

"Europe"

"Wow, that's cool!What part of Europe?"

"Ukraine"-she answered.

"So, you are junior in here?" Robin asked

She smiled"na, I am freshman"

"Lyer" Cyborg didn't believe.

"Na, really"she added

"No way, u don't look like freshmen"-said Robin

"well, and you are two seniors?"-she asked

"yeap"-answered Cyborg.

"ok, I got to go"said Starfire, when she bought her iced tea and cookies

"Bye"-said Robin and Cyborg.

Starfire was excited.She really was, but she didn't know what was going to be next.

A shy girl came to their table

"Hi"she said

"hey" said Starfire.

"I am in your Science class"

"that's cool, but I never noticed you" said Starfire.

"I am Starfire, but my nickname is Uki"-said Starfire.

"My name is Linda"-she said,

This day was nothing special, except for three new people she met that day. After school she went to her diving practice. She already knew everybody, and everybody liked her, cause she was always cheerfull and happy and made all people feel better, and practices seemed easier. Beast boy was always nice to her, he was a senior too. He always helped her with new dives and with some stuff. She was always kind to everybody, no matter what.

Soon or later everything is changing, though not in Starfire's life. She was doing the same thing everyday, but it never was the same-she smiled a lot and laughed too, but everyday was different.

The homecoming week was coming close, and the homecoming dance wasn't also far away, and she still didn't have a date. She was nervous at first, but then she decided if nobody is gonna ask her, she will go with her friends, and have the same much fun as everybody does. The homecoming week was a lot of fun!The Monday was"Blast from the past", but she didn't wear anything special, Tuesday was" west" and she wore something cowboy, but the best was her hair, she made something like a ponytail, but put a flower in her hair, It looked so awesome and so with style that a lot of people and her friends told that she looked rich. She was happy and excited that day. The next , wensday was "wacky wensday" she wore the same stockings in black white stripes as her shirt and purse, and snickers. Everybody loved her outfit again. Thursday was "green golden" because the colors of her school emblem was green and gold, and cougar. She wore awesome outfit-and everybody loved it.

On the next day she went to the homecoming football game with Blackfire. Star's dad picked blackfire at her house. Starfire loved football games, though she never had as much fun as she was going to this day. She went to the football game with blackfire, though she actually ditched her there. So, she went to the bar to buy some soda, she met Robin there.

"hey, wassup?" he kissed her on the cheek

"everything is fine," she smiled

"With whom are you here?" he asked

"With my friend, though she ditched me" he said

"Well, you wanna go with me?"

"Sure, why not?"and they went to the game together.

She met there Robin's other friend Sean. They had a lot of fun, though they lost. That time Robin took her phone number, and asked if she wanted to go to the movies with him. She agreed. He went home, after the football game ended. She met Blackfire, and she was kinda mad, that Star wasn't looking for her, and she also picked up her friend from next door. In the car they were talking about a lot of stuff, though in her head, Star was in the clouds… Shen she came home she couldn't sleep-too excited and happy.This football game was the best she ever been to.

Robin said at lunch"I love your outfit"

"thanks" she replied.

"hey so, we still going to the movies today?"

"sure"she answered, though she never expected Robin tobe serious the day before. They just didn't talk a lot before. She was excited-this would be her first time in the movies in United States.

The next day Robin kissed her on the cheek and asked if they are still going.

She answered that everything was ok. That evening he called her and ask if she knew his age

-she answered"Nineteen, why?"

"And your mom is ok that you are 14 and I am 19?"

"yeap, she is one awesome mom" smiled Star

"Wow, that's cool"he said"I will be at your house in 10 minutes"

"ok"

So, they went to the movies in his car . By the way Robin asked her a lot of questions about her country and about her life there. She was the only person that actually WAS interested in her country. Everybody just said that it was cool, that she was from different country, especially from Europe. But he was really interested. And he was heartbreaken. His "ex" girlfriend was the meanest person Star ever heard about. Kitten and Robin were going out for 9 months. And they were in love, and after they broke up Kitten on the next day already had a boyfriend that said that he loved her, and she loved him too.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Star asked mad

"yeap, now I will never date anyone before I know them really well"

They went to see a movie. Star asked to watch horror one-"Fog". They weren't scared, just jumping all the time. Robin gave her a hug one time, when she got really scared. When they were coming home, they again talked about her ex, and about life in general.

"Well, I had great time" said Robin

"yeap, me too"said Star. He kissed her on the cheek, and she ran home.

"How was movies?" asked her mom

"Great"she answered.

She was excited that he came to her life. He was always funny and they understood each other. It was great because she was going to have a really nice guy friend. And no wonder he was cute.

Miami is well known for its strong hurricanes, like Katrina or Andrew. This time hurricane Wilma was coming their way. The school were closed, and everybody was preparing for the hurricane. Star and her parents and little sis took some food, water, batteries and other stuff to the bathroom. Nobody knew how strong it was going to be. After Katrina that was supposed to be number 2 storm, and was number 5- everybody thought "Hope for the best, be prepared for the worst."

And it was right thing to do. Wilma came category 3 to Miami, though Stars apartment was fine and didn't have any damage. The only thing Star didn't like in hurricanes was that she was without power for some days. The same was this time. The power went down right in the morning. She was bored as usually. No power means no internet, no tv and no fridge. And she didn't expect this one to be different, but she was wrong. The next day after the hurricane, she to call her friends, but her phone didn't work. When she called Nick, the phone did work.

"Weird, like its destiny" she thought smiling

"HEY!how are ya?" she asked when Robin was on the phone

"Hey, everything is good, I am at my friends house right now."

"Did you have any damage?

"na, only my phone doesn't work, its weird that it called me"

"I know, my phone works only on yours number"

"that's cool, hey you wanna hang out tomorrow, watch movies at my house?"

"Sure"

"ok, I will call you"

"bye"

"bye"

She was stunned. He is always so friendly and nice. But she was kinda scared to met his parents, what they will think about her.

"Well, everything is going to be ok" she thought.

She went to bed really early that day because she had nothing to do, when it was getting dark she had nothing to do. She went to bed really excited.

Next day he didn't call, though she knew it was only that his phone didn't work.

SO, she didn't worry. The next week they hang out together to different malls. And something that she was scared of happened, she liked Robin. She knew it was impossible to be his girlfriend, he was 19, though she felt good with him-no secrets, and he always knew what to say, when she was sad. Star just wanted to be his really good friend, because she knew she cant have anything more, though she hoped. All girls hope about something, that they think can never happen. She was going to Canada for 10 days, though she didn't want so much, She loved the way she lived in Miami, and in 10 days everything could happen.

So, on the last day, Robin said that he liked her, though he didn't want to hurt her. Because she was excited, she said something she regret in the future: she said that she liked him, but she didn't know if she could give him all that he need. What she meant to say was that she would care for him no matter how: as his friend, or as his girlfriend, and no matter when: when he was alone, or when he was with his friends. She saw on myspace that she already wasn't in his top 8, of course she worried about that, but she hoped that there was some explanation.

She was going home, and it was going to take her 4 hours, she couldn't wait to write him what he meant to say, because she really didn't mean to say that. She called him some times, but he never was on the phone, he was working all the week until 8 in the evening right after school. She felt happy that he wouldn't feel alone, though in the same time she felt kinda sad, that they cant spend as much time as they did together. She was sitting in the car, jumping from impatience, to get home, and send him a message.


End file.
